


Feat.

by MaleThirst



Category: Hip Hop RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Body odour kink, M/M, bareback, thug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: A burgeoning music career was on the horizon for you, all that you needed was for the right man to cross your path, or in this case, enter your sound room.
Relationships: Drake (Musician)/Male Reader
Kudos: 5





	Feat.

It was a lengthy wait as you paced back and forth in your sound room, waiting for Drake to arrive. It was also nerve wracking, as being an up and coming pop act, this could be the song that propels your EP to nationwide attention and by doing so yourself, which is what your label stressed to you many times over, so it was fair to say your anxiety was on the precipice and could tip at any point. What would he be like? Did he have a good verse for you? Was he as hot as many people made him out to be?

Your thoughts were disrupted by a knock at the door ‘It must be him!’ You thought as you crossed over and opened the door. Sure enough in he stepped, the man himself chain, sweatpants and hoodie, the last two having the OVO logo imprinted on them “Mr. Drake it’s nice to see you” you reached out your hand and Drake shook “Hey, you must be Y/N.” You took the time to admire his face as you looked up at him, his pretty brown eyes, his well defined beard, his puffy and defined lips, he seemed so intoxicating that you were lost in your observations before he cleared his throat, indicating he had been talking and you’d missed it “Oh, sorry, what was that?” You asked politely “I said, I’d like to know the progress of this song, how much have you done?” You nodded at him “I’ve completed my section of lyrics, and I’ve heard you wrote your part in privacy, the only thing we need to do is record the lead lyrics.” He nodded at you “I’ve got a nice trick on my verse that I think you’ll like.” Your face turned in wonder towards the rapper “Well head in and we’ll see how it goes.”

You each made your way to your respective stands, with your lyrics sheet already being preplaced on the stand, Drake placing his phone on the stand “I tend to write and read off of the phone if that’s alright?” He looked at you inquisitively, awaiting your response “Sure, anything you want Mr. Drake” you responded back “Drake will be fine man, this ain’t a business meeting relax, here.” He moved behind you, and began to give you a full back massage “Relax under my hands, let me get out some of that stress.” His hands were hot & smooth on your back, like he had done this a billion times before “Damn you’re good at this.” Drake laughed “With a lot of practice, eventually I learned more than most in a parlour.” “Wow, I’d love to see what other skills you have then.” You knew where the words had come from, you’d had a crush on Drake for years, ‘Who wouldn’t?’ you thought, however letting this come out right before recording wasn’t a good idea.

You turned to make sure Drake hadn’t backed off and were relieved to see he hadn’t, he simply shrugged and said “Well maybe I’ll show you later.” Your eyes widened & smiling Drake stepped away, satisfied with his work “You ready now babe?” He asked, and you nodded, surely he was bantering with you, he wouldn’t surely be serious? Either way, you were getting flustered ‘Calm down Y/N’ you thought ‘Put it towards the song, and ask him afterwards’ you nodded swiftly to Drake & grabbing a remote left on the stand, you directed it to the monitor in the other room and hit play.

The trumpets began to fill the studio, with Drake reacting positively, starting to shuffle on the spot to the beat, taking this as a good sign, you waited for your cue and began

_You got my adrenaline, pumping when you stand so close, mmm_

_I can't help imagining all the things we'd do with no clothes_

_We're touching, we're teasing_

_We don't need a reason_

_And I've got a feeling_

_That soon we'll be leaving_

_Right from the get-go_

_You had me at "Hello"_

_Can't wait, so let's go_

_'Cause you're the only one that's taking me_

_Home! Can't wait to get in my zone, who said we gotta go slow?_

_Turn down the lights and watch my private show_

_You've got a ticket, front row_

_To get high, we got to get low_

_'Cause this is your private show_

As you sang, you couldn’t help but direct your attention to Drake, seeing how he was liking the song, it was a need for approval, you’d always had it & it was alit even more when you saw him grinning at you as you belted out the big notes, in some risqué parts even performing pelvic hip thrusts. With his attention piqued, you intended to keep it fixated, and a part of you wanted in on his action, so you refocused and got your head back into the song.

_Put your kisses on my lips, we ain't here for playing these games, ahh, no_

_It's loving with a little twist, get you hooked with just one taste, hey, yeah_

This time you made sure that Drake knew that you were responding to his cues, you kept eye contact with him as you sang and saw his eyes gleaming with pride, shooting back a lustful grin. With the gusto that gave you, you went over the Pre-Chorus & Chorus again, eagerly awaiting Drake to hit his verse. You shot him a look of ‘Bring It On’ which he returned with a look that read ‘Oh you’ll get it’ before turning back and beginning his part of the song.

_On my way from the studio so get undressed_

_Let's do the things that we say on text_

_I want to get straight to the climax_

_Have you coming all summer like a season pass_

_I want to turn you out like pitch black_

_Want to watch you do work while I sit back_

_'Cause you talk like you got what I need_

_You talk like you got the juice and the squeeze_

_Cause you're the only one that's taking me_

You responded back, realising what he had done. He had parlayed his verse as a natural progression for you to enter with the final chorus as if responding to him rather than abruptly dropping the chorus back in. You were surprised, many people had figured Drake was only a rapper who only focused on the quoteableness of his lyrics, but turns out he had a good grasp on the makings of a song as well.

Eventually you finished the final chorus parts, and the track concluded, Drale giving you a massive round of applause “My God Y/N, you put that thing down!” You grinned at the positive critique “Not so bad yourself Drake.” You sent back & he shrugged “All in a day’s work, head back out to the sound room?” You nodded and you both exited the studio to flop down on the lounge. “I can tell with the vocals and production you’re gonna be the next big thing.” You began to get a bit flustered “You think so?” You asked abashedly “Yeah, you have the talent to back it up, you need a bit more confidence outside tho, though with me in the room I can understand why your flustered.” “Not humble at all I see.” “See like that, this banter you’re doing with me now, you need that all the time!” The rapper grinning at your volley back “And I had to find my neche as well, but I worked at it and now look at me” he gestured all over “I’m the most recognisable artist in the game, a streaking sensation, fucking hot as hell, a damn symbol of power & sex in the country.”

You’d gotten incredibly flustered hearing him brag, you cock began to harden and you hoped Drake wouldn’t notice. Several seconds later however and the chuckle that emerged from his mouth told you that he had “I could tell you had the hots for me, I would as well in your position. And man, am I gonna love keeping you there“ Drake removed his tank top, your mouth suddenly going dry. “Drake” your attempt to deflect his attention was lost as he kissed you “Shh Y/N, from what I could see in that studio, I could tell you wanted me & I want you, there is one issue and is not about beinng professional, it’s about getting you off.” His pants went next as you gasped seeing he went commando, his cock very proudly erect, with massive balls underneath. He made to remove his chains but you stopped him “Leave em on, it makes you look tough” “You like when a thug thinks you look cute, so they fuck the hell out of you? I’ll give you that, you’ll want me again and again” Drake reached over and tore off your shirt “Hey! I don’t have a backup!” You said shocked and pissed “I’ll lend you one of my shirts babe.” Drake offered as he pulled down your pants & underwear, your cock standing to attention, several beads of precum coating the tip. “God Y/N, you’re so fucking horny for me.” He removed his hand & brought it up to his mouth tasting your precum “You taste so damn good.” He moves down to you, kissing you deep, slipping his tongue inside your mouth.

He mapped out your mouth with his tongue, whilst his rough callous hands gliding over you, getting to know every part of you. Once he was satisfied he pulled away, yanking your head down to his thick dick “Suck my dick nigga.” He growled out and you teasingly kissed the tip, making him moan our before you enveloped his dick, sucking it deep. “That’s right babe, suck that shit, get it deep in your mouth.” With him shoving you face onto it, you indended to make this perfect & applied extra effort to his cock, licking every vein you could find, always remembering to return back to Aubrey’s head to lick over his slit. “Oh yeah, take this dick bitch, I’m fucking leaking precum into your mouth for you to have, only you babe.” Drake groaned, staying a few more moments before regretfully pulling your head off, much to your confusion. “Suck my balls” he moaned, moving your head further down. You did not wait to be asked twice as you took both balls into your mouth “Oh fuck! This is what a man deserves!” Drake’s musk was deep in your nostrils by now, hot and sweet, a smell you wanted more of as you indulged yourself, making the rapper hornier, making him crave you more.

Eventually Drake shoved you down to the lounge, and presented his fingers at your mouth. You didn’t need to wait for an instruction but clamped down on them, coating them in spit. “Yeah, get em good and wet.” Knowing what was about to go down, you made sure to follow his request obediently. Satisfied with you work, he pulled his fingers out & moved down to your ass, pushing in a finger, your hole clenching around it “Relax Y/N, you’ll thank me later.” Drake said, breaking his thug character so you could be soothed, in a way it was nice, someone taking the time to make sure you were alright. Taking short breaths, you tried to relax as Drake worked you open, placing his left hand on your shoulder “Relax, breathe in, concentrate on my hand, and you’ll love it.” He moved his hand over your chest, sending chills all over, which successfully masked the stretchy burn on his second finger, now scissoring you open, preparing you for him. After he deemed you stretched enough, he decided to push you at least once more, and went down to rim you, his tongue delving deep into the heat of your ass.

You writhed from his minstrations, utterly needy “Fuck Drake, I want you, fuck me, give me your big dick!” Drake laughed as he withdrew from you “Get ready for me to fuck the life out of you.” And slowly, he began to shove his dick into your ass, making you moan out at how large he was. “God damn, you’re tight as fuck Y/N so I’ll go slow for you, you tell me if I’m breaking your limits, I want this to be as good for you as it is for me.” Drake broke his thug bed persona again to make sure you were alright. You nodded as Drake moved out before moving back in, opening your hole up gradually. “Fuck, your hole’s, practically egging me on to fuck you with no control.” “Do it.” You moaned softly, connecting with his eyes, him seeing your eagerness and finally gave in, increasing his pace, his moans freely falling from his lips. “Fuck Drake! Take me, fuck me, make me yours.” Aubrey did not wait to be asked twice, groaning as he picked up the pace of his fuck, his dick hammering away at you now “Yeah you love that dick deep inside you, bitch?” You nodded before he grabbed your head “God you’re amazing man, the way you looked at me when I was aroused in that booth, the way your eyes begged me to stop and fuck you hard, give you every inch of this dick, God I knew I had to have you. I’ve gotta get you in my bed, have you look at me dicking you down in the mirror, cause you look fucking tasty right now babe, all sweaty and shit, falling apart from this dick like how a good slut should.”

Moans were reverbriating all around the sound room at this point, thank God the room was soundproof to outsiders, otherwise everyone would have heard you being fucked by the rapper “You’re fucking love the damn mansion I got. I can tell you the type to appreciate where my riches have taken me, especially when I take you on my bed. You gonna be begging for more, after we cum, so I’ll fuck you all over the place!” He peppered kisses over you as his balls slapped against your ass “Those fat balls are full of cum for you, I’m gonna shoot all that in your ass for you.” “Fuck Yes Drake! Cum in me!” Moans from the both of you now reverberating off the walls, you nodded as you gripped onto his back, looping your legs around his, moving yourself up as you rode Drake, him fucking you recklessly, determined to shoot his load. Aubrey lifted up his arms “Get your face in there, lick out my armpit.” Not even stopping to think as you would have done minutes before, you did as he instructed without waiting and you heard Drake moan “You a fucking freak Y/N, I fucking love it!” “Fuck Drake, I’m gonna cum!” You cried out “Do it Y/N, let me see you cum, give me a show.” He smirked as he took your hands and trapped them on the wall. You fucked desperately onto his cock, lust overwhelming you, until finally he cock hit the spot the right kind of way and you yelled as your load was shot all over, some hitting Drake’s chest, the rest landing on you. “Fuck yeah! You look like a damn piece of art, I’ve gonna take a pic of that, stroke my dick to it when I’m on tour.” He said proudly “Such a good slut for me, your ass is so tight round my cock, tighter than any bitch I’ve screwed. Fuck I’m gonna cum for you.” He fucked ferociously into you, and you leaned up to whisper in his ear “Yeah Aubrey, shoot that load in my ass, cum for me babe.” Aubrey growled “God, you know how to work me Y/N. Fuck I’m gonna cum! Oh! Fuck!” Drake’s voice grew shaky, melting into lustful moans as he shot his load deep into your ass, he gripped onto you, making sure you didn’t spill a drop on the floor.

Soon he removed himself, and you both collapsed on the lounge. “God, that was amazing.” Drake finally got out “Now I know how you got all those sex inspiration for your verses.” You mentioned, before Drake turned “Maybe I might write one about you, the best pussy I ever fucked.” You began to get flustered, but not as much as before the fuck, you were sure that was still because you weren’t used to compliments, ‘It should go soon though’ you thought, especially if Drake kept treating you like this. “Now” Drake said “I ripped your shirt and you need a new one, get your clothes on, and I’ll get you in my limo and we’ll go shopping for a new one, you can tell me your size, I’ll head in and get a bunch, that sounds alright to you?” You were stunned at Drake’s casual statement, as if he was talking about something trivial, like discussing what to have for breakfast, you nodded though and began to get your other clothes, Drake seemed to have a life of opulence and given how you hadn’t been thrown to the curb like other people would after a one night stand, it seemed like you were about to be indoctrinated into it.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
